


Life is a Hell of a Party

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Soulless Sam Winchester, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Soulless Sam and Deanmon met? This is my version of events, as Sam loses his soul, again, during his search for his brother at the beginning of season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Hell of a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speculum_magicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/gifts).



> So, after little to none writing for over two years the lovely speculum_magicus gave me the idea for this little story. It got me into writing again and I hope it lasts. Since I'm a little out of practice, please excuse any mistake and/ or plot-holes. Enjoy.

„What can you offer me, in exchange for finding your brother for you?“ the witch asked with an evil shine in her eyes that didn't escape Sam. But he simply didn't care. He had tried everything and wasn't getting an inch closer to finding Dean.

“Whatever you want,” he told her, resigned. 

“Deal,” the witch squealed in excitement. And before Sam had a chance to react she launched herself at him and sealed his lips with hers. 

Stunned, Sam didn't react at all for a few seconds and when he finally tried to push the wicked woman away, he lacked the strength and slowly even his will to fight was fading. Damn magic. Suddenly a cold settled right in the core of his being and, before he had a chance to figure out what it meant, he blacked out.

When he came to, he didn't know where he was. It was night and he seemed to be in the parking lot of some bar. Not where he remembered being last. He didn't know how he'd gotten here and why he was there. But he would probably find out as soon as he went inside. Stretching his long limbs he started towards the entrance.

He could hear some music drifting through the door. And horrible singing. A small sign clued him in to why he was hearing what he was hearing. It was karaoke night and for some reason, no one told the guy at the microphone how awful he sounded. 

He opened the door and stood there for a moment, taking in everything he was seeing. At first glance it looked like any other bar. The usual patrons and the usual drunk guy up on stage, singing. On second glance though he saw Crowley sitting at one of the tables with a look of amusement and disgust on his face. And up on stage was his brother, Dean, with a half empty beer bottle in one hand and a microphone in the other. 

So that was why he had ended up here. 

He had no idea what was going on but something was definitely strange. Crowley and Dean in the same place. Something was very wrong with this picture. Slowly, Sam reached for his knife before he started making his way towards Crowley. Whatever Crowley had on Dean, there was only one solution and with Crowley, it had always been the same solution. Kill that son of a bitch. 

But before he could take more than two steps into the room, he found himself facing three guys, presumably demons and Crowley's henchmen. 

“You guys wanna dance? Okay, let's dance,” Sam told them, a smile spreading across his face. This was going to be fun. It had been a while since he'd ganked some demons just for fun. It was about time to do it again. 

He waited for the goons to make the first move and then everything just fell into place. His training took over. He dodged their attacks, countered their moves and before anyone really realized what was going on, the three lay bleeding on the floor and Sam wiped his knife on their clothes. 

The bar had gone silent as a reaction to his entrance. Well, almost silent. Dean was still on stage, still singing out of tune to whatever song was playing at the moment. Obviously he had seen that three demons had attacked his little brother, but he hadn't cared much about it. Sammy could take care of himself. And Sammy had taken care of himself and he wasn't even bothered by his brother's lack of interest. Right now all he cared about was Crowley, who was watching him from across the room. The demon's expression had changed to intrigued. 

“Hello, Moose,” he finally acknowledged the younger Winchester personally. Sam walked over to where he was sitting, the knife firmly clutched in his hand.

“Crowley,” he greeted through clenched teeth. 

“Well, this ought to be interesting. Said hello to your dear brother yet?”

“I'll deal with you first.”

“Oh, that's too bad. I'd love to witness this particular family reunion. Now that Dean has joined my ranks and you...well, well, well, what have you done?” 

The demon's words made Sam pause for a moment but then he decided to figure out the meaning of Crowley's words later. Right now he needed less talking and more killing. 

He lifted his hand with the knife, ready to plunge it deep into the King of Hell but for some reason he could not lower his hand. He glared at Crowley who just gave him an innocent look. 

“If you wanted to sell your soul so badly you should have come to me. I'm sure I could have given you a much better deal than the one you got.” Crowley told him, completely ignoring the threat of the knife.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam was confused. He didn't know what all this talk about his soul meant. 

“You lost your soul? Again? Oh, Sammy, there is more to you than I expected. Maybe I shouldn't have left without you after all,” Dean, who had joined the two of them after having finished his beer, told his brother, sounding almost impressed.

“My what? Oh, that witch.” 

“I hate witches,” Dean commented on Sam's realization. “But anyway, I can't let you kill Crowley. Not yet at least. He's useful. At the moment.” Letting Sam think about this, the older Winchester turned to Crowley. “But right now you should leave. I need some time with my brother. I think we will have a lot of fun, now that his annoying humanity is gone.” 

Without further argument the King of Hell disappeared although he looked anything but happy about this development. Sam simply stared at his brother. 

“What the hell was that all about? What is going on here?”

Dean chuckled. “Why don't you lower your hand, Sam?” Dean asked him instead, looking at his brother's hand with the demon killing knife that was still suspended in mid-air.

Puzzled, Sam looked at his hand and tried to lower it, without success. “What...” he looked questioningly at his brother.

Dean smirked and as the invisible force released Sam's hand, Dean's eyes that were staring right into his brothers', flashed black.

“You're a – a demon?” Sam stuttered.

Dean smiled widely. “Yup.” 

“What the hell...”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.” Dean paused, waiting for Sam's reaction. But Sam merely shrugged. 

“Okay then. Now, with you being soulless and me being a demon, what do you say we have some fun for a change?”

“Fun? Like singing? Like what you were doing earlier?” 

“Fun, like doing whatever the fuck we want. Booze, girls, party. Whatever. We. Fucking. Want.”

A smile slowly spread across Sam's face. “Whatever we want. Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. So, where do we start?”

“Booze!” Dean went to the bar and returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. 

“Cheers.”

When half the bottle was gone, Dean decided it was time for some more singing. Sam made a face at that announcement but Dean ignored his brother.

“I don't care what you say. It IS fun. You should try it.” 

“And scare off the potential audience? I don't think so.”

“Who says they're staying by choice?” Dean told him with an evil grin. 

“Wait, are you saying you're keeping them here? How?”

As an answer Dean just let his eyes flash black again. “Every singer needs an audience, right? But not everyone is forced to stay. I control only the demons. And the best part is, if they criticize me, I kill them.” The evil grin became even wider.

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “I can see the appeal now. Maybe I should try it after all.” 

“Great, but first it's my turn.” Dean left Sam sitting at the table with his drink and made his way to the stage to mangle a few more popular songs. 

Sam only listened for a while before he looked around the bar for something more interesting. He found that in a little blond girl, who looked like she needed a drink and some company. Not that Sam really cared for her problems but after buying her a few drinks and pretending to listen to her story about whatever it was that had gone wrong in her life, she was happy to spend the rest of the night with him. 

The next night Sam decided it was time to see what was so great about singing karaoke. So before Dean had the chance to occupy the stage, he chose some songs and just went for it. And after only a few lines he knew why Dean liked it so much. It really was fun. It was only awkward in the beginning and he quickly found that it was liberating to just belt out the song, not giving a damn about hitting the right notes.

At first, the audience was paying attention. But after two songs a few people left. Soon there were only demons left because they couldn't leave, and a group of girls who were trying to beat Dean at pool. 

“Stop! For the love of all that is unholy, stop singing,” one demon of the unwilling audience yelled, when the fifth song started. 

“If you know what's good for you, you should shut up and enjoy the show,” Sam shot back, interrupting his current song. He had started to like this karaoke thing and no demon would get him to stop. 

The demon in question didn't say anything else. He got up and started moving around the bar, walking as far away from the stage as he could.. Which, thanks to Dean, wasn't far, so the demon just paced the length of the room. Slowly, inconspicuously, his pacing brought him ever closer to the stage and closer to Sam and the karaoke equipment. If he couldn't leave, then his only option was sabotage. Or kill the singer. Whichever was easier.

Dean had been watching the demon since he'd gotten up from his seat and he had an idea what he was up to. But he was enjoying the company of the girls too much to do anything about it and anyways, Sam could take care of himself.

And Sam did. He also watched the demon creeping closer. And when the demon reached the stage Sam made sure to be within easy reach. After so many songs he could use a change so he was hoping the demon would do something stupid. 

“Hi, do you want to do a duet?” he innocently asked the guy. The demon looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second when he realized his approach hadn't gone as unnoticed as he had hoped. But he seized his chance to get close to Sam and got up on stage. 

“So, what should we sing? Sympathy for the devil?” Sam suggested, deliberately turning his back on the demon, pretending to change the song on the karaoke machine. The demon sneaked up on him but Sam was prepared. When the demon tried to strike, Sam caught both his wrists and pinned the demon's arms to his side. With a bit of shuffling the struggling demon around, he managed to hold the man with one hand, freeing his other arm to start the song and hold the microphone. 

The song started and so did the unwilling duet. The demon sang along, still hoping for his chance to end this once and for all. The audience cheered at this performance. It was something different and different was good. Even Dean stopped playing pool and watched his brother humiliate the demon. 

When the song was over Sam bowed, making the demon by his side bow with him. Then he turned them around, so they faced the back of the stage, and marched toward the curtain that was hiding the tech for the karaoke. The demon saw his chance and struggled to get free, using his powers to break Sam's hold. 

Sam let him get away and pulled his knife, which he concealed in his sleeve. When the demon charged him he held out his arm and let the demon impale himself on the knife. With a little twist of his body, using the momentum of the demon's attack, he flung the body off the back of the stage. By the time the body hit the ground it was only an empty meatsuit. 

After this incident Sam left the stage and joined Dean at the pool table. The ladies were quite thrilled about this new addition to their group. They hadn't really noticed what had happened up on stage, and they all enjoyed a few more games of pool. Afterward they left together, continuing their party in a more private setting, which consisted of the motel room the brothers shared.

“Well, that was fun,” Sam told Dean the next morning when they left the room while the girls were still asleep. “Although that demon wasn't much of a challenge.”

“Consider it a warm up. The longer they're trapped, the more desperate they'll become to kill us,” Dean reassured him.

“I sure hope so.”

And Dean was right. The brothers carried on in the same fashion as the first few days. Drinking whiskey, singing badly and seducing any girl that happened to walk into the bar. And of course the demons were getting more annoyed and on edge every day and tried with all their might to rid themselves of the Winchester brothers. So the brothers got to kill more and more demons and it got more interesting by the day.

But eventually there were no more demons left and no new demons were showing up anymore, like they had in the beginning. Without an audience and without anything to gank, the brothers were bored.

“I think it's time we moved on. Let's find a new place, in a different town, where there's some action,” Dean suggested. “And while we're out, there's something I'd like to try. A way to make sure we will always have an audience.”

“Okay, yeah, sounds good, “ Sam agreed. “ It really has been a bit quiet lately.”

“Let's go on a roadtrip.” They packed what they needed and left without looking back. At the first crossroad they reached, Dean stopped the car. 

“There's something I've been wanting to try for a while now. You know, being a demon and all that.” Dean pointed at the crossroad. “How are the chances a desperate soul will come here to make a deal?”

“I have no idea. Let's find out.”

For several nights nothing happened but finally a man came to the crossroads, looking around to make sure nobody was watching him, before dropping to his knees to dig a hole in the dirt road. Before he actually could summon a crossroads demon, Dean approached him and offered him a deal. 

The man's wish was predictable and selfish. He wanted money. He wanted to impress his friends and everyone who thought little of him. And he wanted to impress the ladies. And he wanted that so badly, that he was willing to sell his soul for it. 

Dean agreed to that and gave the man ten years before his soul was due. Dean had no idea if the contract he made was binding, as he was not actually a crossroads demon, so he threw in a little extra condition. The man would get his money, after he spent 3 months in the brothers' company. The man agreed and the deal was sealed.

After this had worked so well Dean continued to make more of these deals, after they found a new place in a cozy little town and their party continued. Only now their audience wasn't made up of demons anymore so there was less killing. Only occasionally a demon, or another monster threatening their lifestyle, showed up and needed to be taken care of. Which was always a nice break to the constant parties and orgies. 

But eventually the resources in their current location were used up and it was time to move to a new place again. 

“Maybe we should try for world domination. Then we wouldn't have to keep moving,” Sam mused as they packed up and got ready to leave. 

“Nah, world domination is too much work. I'd rather have fun and leave the work for someone else.” Dean replied.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Sam packed his trusted knife and then they were ready to leave. Their 'followers' were finally released, as it was too much of a hassle to take them all along.

At the outskirts of the little town, where they had spend the last few weeks, they encountered a surprise. They hit a barrier. A barrier made of demons. 

“Oh, fun. Someone left us a little present,” Sam exclaimed and pulled out his knife as Dean beside him reached for the first blade. Smiling they charged the wall of demons, having the time of their lives. The demons fell like flies and the gap the brothers created in the wall widened quickly.

“Enough!” The shout could be heard even over the noise of the fight. Everyone stopped and looked for the source of the shout. Behind the thinning wall of demons there it was. Crowley. And he looked majorly pissed off.

“Enough of this nonsense. This ends here and now. You boys are nothing but trouble. Giving demons a bad name, killing my henchmen and stealing my business. This ends NOW.”

“Crowley!” Sam and Dean gripped their weapons tighter and started to move towards the King of Hell.

“Stop!” Crowley's command was obeyed only when the boys saw that he wasn't alone. He had a woman with him and she clearly wasn't there by her own free will. Crowley was holding her by her throat, just on the edge of choking her. 

“Do you recognize her, Sam?” 

“The witch?” He wasn't quite sure but he thought he recognized the woman as the one he went to for help during his search for Dean. 

“Yes. The witch. The one that somehow took your soul, even though she shouldn't be able to. She made a deal to give her the ability. But this is taking things too far. Her time is up.”

He turned to face the woman. “You hear me? You're time is up. I've changed your contract and reduced the last five remaining years to zero. Because what you did caused me an incredible amount of trouble. So, unless you undo what you did to Sam, your ass gets dragged to hell, now.” 

The menacing growl of a hell hound emphasized Crowley's words.

“I – I can undo it,” the witch said, clearly shaken. “Get me closer to him.” 

Sam was too surprised by what was going on to defend himself against the group of demons that grabbed him and held him still, while Crowley brought the witch closer. When she was close enough he released her and she launched herself at Sam to kiss him again and return his soul. He tried to get away from her but it was too late. The warmth of his soul settling back inside him spread through his body and after a few seconds he shook his head and looked around, utterly confused.

“What the hell. Crowley? Dean? What's going on?” 

“Never mind that now. There will be time for explanations later. What you need to know right now is that you lost your soul but it has been returned. Also, your brother is a demon and I need you to cure him because he is getting on my nerves. Believe it or not, he was more useful to me as a hunter. So, do whatever you have to do,” Crowley quickly summed up the situation to Sam and pressed a pair of handcuffs into his hands. 

The same pair they had used to detain Crowley and now Sam could use them on Dean. With the moment of surprise on his side, he managed to put the cuffs on Dean, not questioning anything Crowley had said. There'd be time for explanations later. 

“Crowley, you son of a bitch,” Dean yelled, as Sam led him away. Nobody said anything and by the time Sam shoved his brother into the car, all the demons had vanished.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” Dean muttered and the door fell shut behind him.


End file.
